sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tnannet Divad
Tnannet Divad was an Ardoxilixionus crewmember on the USS Titan, and a Section 13 operative. He was the brother-in-law of famed Ardox explorer Isharos Lunar. He was killed during the Battle of The Paxus, when he sacrificed himself to allow the allies to assault the Paxo city on The Paxus. Biography Early Life Little is known about his early life, since Section 13 erased all known biographical data on him (more on that later), but it is known that he was born on Naramat with his sister Halixx. He was also the brother-in-law of famous space explorer Isharos Lunar, who he would always keep in touch with. Section 13 After his race discovered space travel and allied the Kleekoonanonis, Tnnanet was recruited by Section 13, the clandestine police of the United Species of Epindol, for his extraordinary intelligence. His records were erased, and he was also fitted with an implant that would allow him to survive on T-1+ planets without life support systems. Among other things, he perfected an Eftievirus strain that was used on Pax-Ω, and would later convince the Garadreads to annihilate the Omega Six. On the Titan In November 2013, Tnannet was posted on the Kleekoonanoni ship USS Titan as a "mole", and told to pose as a hyperactive cadet. He helped Jercy decide how to help the Nican Empire's slaves, and would later visit an alternate dimension where he accidentally started a long and bloody war with the Kraygan Empire, just by going to a colony unauthorized. In December 2013, he decided to reveal he was working for Section 13 to Jercy and his crew. When Khrelan Galagat, a female Eftievirus shapeshifter, joined the crew, he was instantly smitten with her, but decided not to reveal it. Over the next few months, Tnannet served as Jercy's sidekick, along with Xhoth Denes and Cannabeth Hase. He would sometimes help Jercy make important decisions. But then... Sacrifices When the Titan was sent to The Paxus to destroy the Paxoliniolionus Empire, Tnannet and his superior, Sluther Loan, discovered that a reactor was allowing troops to respawn faster than the allied troops coudl kill them, and that someone could disable it, at the cost of his/her life. Tnannet decided to go, because "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few". He teleported in and was successful in disabling it, thus sacrificing himself. However, he survived for a bit after the inital explosion, but was mortally wounded and near death. With his last breath, he finally told Jercy about his true feelings for Khrelan. Legacy and Posthumous Honors His death allowed for the Paxos to be defeated in more ways than one. Not only did he let the allied soldiers kill the troops, his death also prompted Khrelan to breach the nearly-impenetrable city walls. After his death, he was immortalized with a golden statue on Epindol, and many more on the allied homeworlds, including one on his homeworld of Naramat. He was also given a "Nameless Tribal Protagonist" Award with his fellow crewmembers, and even given a Medal of Honor by the Terrans. Funeral After getting news of Tnannet's death, Isharos Lunar returned to Naramat, where his brother Rasec Lunar gave a speech summarizing Tnannet's life and legacy. Just as the ship containing Tnannet's ashes was about to be released, a group of Rando'Moss'Iti appeared and crashed the party. Apparently, they caught Rasec smuggling weapons to sell to the Entropy Pods because Halixx was too addicted into wasting money to upgrade her "stupid backpack". Personal Life Family Isharos Lunar Although they've never been seen together, Tnannet had an admiration for his brother in law, and hoped for the best when he went off to save the universe. Friendships Jercy Packson Tnannet instantly developed a friendship for his superior, Jercy Packson, and helped him a lot in making crucial decisions. Jercy was visibly surprised by his decision to sacrifice himself, and was moved by his last speech to Khrelan. ''Titan'' Crew Unsurprisingly, Tnannet also got along very well with his fellow crewmembers. He was considered in very high regard by many of them, and everybody honored his death. Romance Khrelan Galagat For Tnannet, it was love at first sight. However, Khrelan didn't know about his affection for her until Jercy told her after his death. This prompted her to kead the armies into combat, ultimately allowing for the Paxos to finally be defeated. Trivia *His name is a reversal of David Tennant, the actor who played the Tenth Doctor on the incredibly long-running British sci-fi series Doctor Who. *Originally, he was to be the direct brother of Isharos Lunar, but this was changed to brother-in-law. *It was williezk's intention from the get-go for Tnannet to be affiliated with Section 13, but he was initially supposed to be a former operative. *Williezk also thought about making Tnannet a female. If he'd gone along with that idea, then we would've seen a female Ardox for the first time. *Tnannet's character was inspired by Elim Garak from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Eme12's Badass revealed that Tnannet has a cousin named Civer Kamiopte, who is currently starring in that series. Category:Individuals Category:Titan Crew Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Carnivore Category:Section 13 Operatives Category:Male Characters